The Baby Was Never Dead
" | tituloe = "El bebé nunca murió" | temporada = 5 | numero = 3 | total = 63 | emision = Octubre 11, 2018 | escritor = Erika Harrison | director = Valerie Weiss | aud = 3.28 https://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/thursday-final-ratings-oct-11-2018/ https://variety.com/2018/tv/news/live-plus-7-ratings-oct-8-manifest-1202990062/ | anterior = Whose Blood is That? | siguiente = It's Her Kid | margintop = -308 }} es el tercer episodio de la quinta temporada de la serie estadounidense How to Get Away with Murder, este es el episodio #63 en general. Fue emitido por primera vez el 11 de Octubre de 2018 a las 10|9c en abc. __TOC__ Sinopsis Annalise y Emmett defienden al director de una compañía rico acusado de asesinar a su socio comercial, mientras que el gobernador persigue a Annalise y pone en peligro su nuevo número de casos y su clínica legal. Bonnie se esfuerza por aceptar su incipiente romance, y Asher trata de superar a su vieja mentora. Resumen }} ---- thumb|left|250px|Bonnie le oculta algo a Michaela. En la recepción de la boda, todos los invitados bailan sin ningún problema; incluso vemos a Laurel, ahora cargando a Christopher bailar alegremente. Mientras tanto, en el baño, regresamos justo a donde nos quedamos en el episodio pasado: Michaela le pregunta una y otra vez a Bonnie que de quién es la sangre en su pierna. Bonnie se revisa, e intentando tranquilizar a Michaela, le dice que se relaje y que se cortó a si misma. Ella se limpia y sale del baño, mientras regresamos a dos meses antes de la boda... thumb|250px|right Bonnie entra a su oficina, donde se encuentra con una nota en su computadora que dice "Eres hermosa", que seguramente le dejó Ronald. Mientras ella tira la nota romántica a la basura, escuchamos a Annalise preguntar que es lo que hace a alguien un sociopata. En escenas alternas, vemos a Nate revisando la fotografía de quien parece Bonnie con cabello largo en la cinta del hospital donde desapareció su bebé; Laurel falla al intentar hacer reír al bebé Christopher, y comienza a preocuparse; En su habitación, Connor ayuda a Oliver a quitarse un anillo provisional mientras hablan sobre problemas monetarios para la boda. thumb|left|251px|Annalise describe a un sociopata, mientras en escenas alternas sus asociados demuestran características de un sociopata. En Caplan & Gold, Michaela organiza la oficina de Tegan y sale antes de encontrarla; En su apartamento, Gabriel hace algo sospechoso en su computadora con un disco duro... hasta que Asher toca su puerta y le pide que lo deje pasar a su baño por una emergencia. Gabriel guarda sus cosas antes de dejarlo pasar. Frank, por su parte, observa a través de las cámaras ocultas en su apartamento. Mientras seguimos escuchando a Annalise, nos transportamos a la corte, donde ella argumenta que su cliente Niles Harrington, no padece de las características que acaba de describir sobre un sociopata. Sin embargo, Miller argumenta que el cliente de Annalise asesinó a su socio cuando se entero de que lo iba a abandonar. Annalise dice que no hay evidencia de que Niles lo haya hecho, además de que tiene a su secretaria como coartada. Miller dice que su secretaria es una "coartada muy perfecta" para ser verdad, sobre todo por trabajar con él por 12 años. Miller utiliza contenido del libro que escribió Harrington en su contra, mientras Annalise intenta convencer a la corte de que su cliente es inocente. Una vez que Annalise termina de argumentar en su caso, Emmett le dice que se siente orgulloso de haberle asignado el caso. thumb|center|250px thumb|right|250px Saliendo de la audiencia, Niles felicita a Annalise, pero ella le dice que todavía no ha hecho nada. Emmett se percata de la prensa, y les dice que no van a contestar preguntas sobre el caso por el momento, sin embargo, ellos se dirigen a Annalise y le preguntan que como hará ahora que sus estudiantes no podrán ayudarla por la nueva orden de la Gobernadora Birkhead. En C&G Laurel le pregunta a Connor y Michaela si han visto a Christopher reírse, y piensa que podría ser un sociopata. Michaela intenta tranquilizarla, pero luego llega Tegan y le reclama que se metiera a su oficina y le pide que la deje en paz. Michaela le dice a sus compañeros que recuperará su confianza. thumb|left|251px Annalise entra a C&G para decirle a sus estudiantes que gracias a la gobernadora Birkhead, tendrán que presentar un examen de ética para continuar trabajando en la clínica. Por otro lado, Nate cuestiona a la última enfermera que vió al bebé de Bonnie que solía trabajar en el hospital. Ella le cuenta que todos la culparon porque el bebé desapareció en su guardia, y muestra arrepentimiento. En el tribunal de justicia, Miller se encuentra con Bonnie y ambos platican. Annalise los ve en el pasillo, y pronto Asher se le une a los fiscales ofreciéndole un café a Miller. thumb|right|251px|Miller y Annalise Keating en la audiencia de Niles Harrington. En la corte, Miller trae al estrado a Doris Reid, la secretaria de Niles Harrington para cuestionarla sobre la coartada del acusado. Aunque Emmett intenta evitarlo, la secretaria declara que no recuerda esa noche, pero estaba asustada de lo que Niles le haría si ella no cooperaba. La jueza deja que Miller continúe cuestionando a la testigo, a pesar de las refutaciones de Emmett, pero al final decide tachar lo que dijo Doris. Mientras se reúnen Niles, su esposa, Emmett y Annalise, discuten su siguiente movimiento. Niles le pide a Annalise que lo suban al estrado, y aunque Annalise se niega, Emmett le da la razón al cliente y decide que lo prepararán para el estrado. thumb|left|251px|Todos observan con lujuria a Gabriel Maddox. Más tarde, Annalise le cuestiona su decisión a Emmett, mientras el le dice que deben mantener feliz a Niles, ya que está considerando contratarlos para sus otras necesidades legales, las cuales podrían traerles el mismo dinero que perdieron con Antares. Annalise le presenta a Oliver, a quien trajo para encontrar algo sucio sobre la secretaria cuando su plan de hacer que Harrington testifique falle. Oliver se reúne Connor, Michaela y Laurel, quien monitorea a Christopher y se preocupa de que todavía no se ría. Todos platican sobre Tegan y Michaela, y luego observan a Gabriel y señalan lo atractivo que lo encuentran. Gabriel se da cuenta, pero todos disimulan. thumb|right|251px Al mismo tiempo, Frank entra al apartamento de Gabriel y busca en la chimenea la maleta que guardó Gabriel, donde encuentra varias identificaciones falsas y una faja de billetes. En la oficina de fiscales, Asher entra con Miller para decirle cual será el siguiente paso de Annalise: introducir un nuevo sospechoso. Esta es una referencia al primer episodio de la serie ("Pilot"), en el que Annalise indica los 3 pasos para salirse con la suya en un asesinato. Miller le dice que es imposible, ya que Doris no podría estar involucrada, pero Asher le insiste. Miller le dice que solo fue su interno por poco tiempo, sin embargo termina enterándose de que él solía salir con Bonnie. Ronald entra a la oficina de Bonnie y le reclama el hecho de que no le haya contado eso. Bonnie se defiende diciéndole que no le contará sobre todos los hombres de su pasado, y le reclama que no confíe en ella. Al final Ron se va y las cosas parecen terminar mal. thumb|Nate y Annalise discuten el caso del Sr. Lahey.|left|250px En la oficina de Nate, Theresa lo invita a un juego de los Eagles que le consiguió su papá, y Nate le pregunta si conocerá a su padre pronto. Ambos se ponen románticos, pero Annalise llega a su oficina y Theresa sale diciéndole que lo mantendrá informado. Una vez que se va Theresa, Annalise le dice que el Juez fijó una fecha para el juicio de apelación de su padre. Esto es debido a lo ocurrido en la Corte Suprema de los E.U. durante el episodio "Lahey v. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania", en el caso de Lahey contra el Estado de Pensilvania. Annalise le pregunta si le quiere decir a su padre o debería hacerlo ella. Antes de que Annalise salga de su oficina, Nate considera pedirle ayuda sobre su búsqueda por el hijo de Bonnie, pero una vez que ella le cuenta sobre su caso actual, él decide seguirlo manteniendo en secreto. thumb|right|251px|La estrategía para el Caso de Niles Harrington se complica. Annalise entra a C&G para encontrarse con que Emmett metiendo a Tegan en el caso, decisión que le cuestiona. Niles comienza a juzgar a Annalise y a Tegan por estar solteras, y les sugiere que consigan a un buen hombre para enderezar sus vidas. Emmett las defiende a ambas, y le advierte a Niles que si sigue comportándose así van a dejar su caso, a lo que él le responde que no puede permitirse eso "después de lo que ocurrió en Londres".Esto abre la pregunta a ¿Qué sucedió en Londres? y a la verdadera razón por la que Emmett fue transferido a Filadelfia. Esto se revela en episodios posteriores. Tegan y Annalise coinciden en que odian a su cliente. En el elevador, Annalise le pregunta a Tegan que si sabe que sucedió en Londres con Emmett, a lo que ella responde que solo sabe que fue algo sobre mala conducta/adulterio, pero que les conviene más saber lo menos posible. Michaela sigue a Tegan a su oficina, y le pregunta que porque la sigue odiando después de haber perdonado a todos los demás. Ella le dice que traicionó su confianza y que su carrera sufrió por ello, pero Michaela le dice que no se rendirá fácilmente. thumb|left|251px Más tarde, Connor habla por teléfono con Asher, y le pide ayuda con el examen de ética ya que ahora trabaja en la oficina de fiscales. Asher se niega, y cuando Annalise escucha lo que Connor esta haciendo, ella le dice a él y al resto que se dediquen a estudiar. Annalise le pregunta a Oliver si ha encontrado algo, pero el le dice que todavía nada. Laurel se levanta y se prepara para irse, pero Gabriel la cuestiona sobre a donde va; ella le dice que a recoger a su bebé; Gabriel intenta ser amistoso con ella diciéndole que tal vez Christopher no se ríe solo porque ella no es graciosa. Laurel le dice que tampoco lo es él escuchando sobre lo que hablan los demás. thumb|right|251px|Miller se disculpa con Bonnie por su reacción. Por otro lado, Ottis (un hacker) le dice a Frank que ahora podrá ver lo que Gabriel hace en su computadora. Por otro lado, mientras está en una cita con Theresa en su apartamento, Nate recibe un correo electrónico con registros sobre el hospital y descubre que aparentemente la mujer con la que habló tiene cáncer. En su casa, Bonnie toma alcohol mientras ignora los mensajes de Miller. Por su parte, Miller le pide perdón en un mensaje de voz, diciéndole que todos tienen su pasado y que sobre reaccionó sobre lo de Asher. Poco después, Asher toca a su puerta y llega con una nueva estrategia para ganar el caso en contra de Annalise. Más tarde, Annalise entra al auto de Miller en el estacionamiento del juzgado, donde Miller le ofrece un trato para ayudarla con el examen que deben presentar sus estudiantes a cambio de que lo ayude a ganar el caso de Harrington. Annalise le dice que es más interesante de lo que se imaginaba... AK-Bonnie-503.png Gabriel-class-K4-house-503.png En su nuevo apartamento, Annalise recibe a Bonnie para preguntarle si el trato que le ofreció Miller es una trampa. Bonnie le cuenta que está peleando con Miller en ese momento, y que tal vez ya no están juntos. Annalise le da consejos sobre su relación, y le dice a Bonnie que su identidad es más importante que lo que le pasó. Bonnie le pregunta a Annalise si aceptará el trato, pero ella le dice que no porque afectaría a Emmett. En la casa de los Keating 4, una Laurel en pijama se encuentra con que Gabriel y el resto de la clase están estudiando en su comedor ya que C&G cerraron la oficina. Frank llama a Gabriel para invitarlo a pasar el rato después de descubrir que no está en su apartamento, pero descubre que está en casa de los Keating 4. thumb|right|250px|Annalise y Emmett hablan con Niles sobre su involucramiento en la muerte de su socio, Andrew. Al mismo tiempo, Oliver descubre que la esposa de Niles, Bethany Harrington, mantenía un amorío con Andrew, el socio de Niles. Annalise le dice que no es suficiente, pero Oliver también le revela que tenían encuentros que involucraban esposas y látigos, incluso tal vez fajos, como el arma homicida... La mañana siguiente, Annalise y Emmett le preguntan a Niles si asesinó a Andrew por acostarse con su esposa, pero él les revela finalmente que en realidad Bethany asesinó a Andrew después de descubrir que dejaría la empresa. Niles les dice que no dejará que Bethany vaya a prisión por defenderlo. Por otro lado, Laurel, Connor, Michaela, Gabriel, y el resto de la clase presentan el examen de ética con la junta directiva en la oficina de fiscales. Todos responden lo mejor que pueden. Al mismo tiempo, y en escenas alternas, Annalise y Emmett discuten sobre que hacer con el caso, y algunas de sus ideas son poco éticas. thumb|left|251px|Niles se prueba el arma homicida. Annalise y Emmett concluyen que lo único que tienen es el cinturón que fue utilizado para estrangular a la víctima. En la corte, Annalise comienza a interrogar a Doris y poco después le pide permiso a la juez para que la testigo se pruebe el arma homicida. A pesar de las réplicas de Miller, la juez decide aceptarlo, pero también acepta que Niles tendrá que probárselo también. Annalise no tiene opción más que aceptar. En el estrado, Doris se prueba el cinturón, lo que demuestra que ella podría ser una sospechosa en el asesinato. Por otro lado, cuando Niles intenta ponerse el cinturón no logra ni siquiera cerrarlo ya que es muy corto para él. Con esto Annalise logra respaldar su "teoría" en la que dice que la secretaría asesinó a Andrew. thumb|right|251px|El jurado declara culpable a Niles Harrington. Durante el examen, Connor se molesta porque todas las preguntas son sobre su supervisora y no realmente sobre ética, por lo que les reclama que más bien parece solo un ataque de la gobernadora Birkhead. Sin embargo, la junta directiva no le responde nada y continúan como si nada. En la audiencia de Harrington, se revela que el jurado tomó la decisión de declarar culpable a Niles. Annalise y Emmett quedan atónitos ante este veredicto. Al mismo tiempo, Nate visita nuevamente a Eileen, la enfermera. Él le dice que sabe que esta enferma, y le pregunta si en verdad quiere llevarse ese secreto a la tumba. Ella finalmente le revela que el abuelo y la madre del bebé fueron quienes se lo llevaron del hospital. Nate le muestra la antigua foto de Bonnie y le pregunta si era ella la madre, a lo que le confirma. thumb|left|251px|Annalise les dice a sus alumnos que pasaron sus examenes. Emmett intenta animar a Niles, y Annalise le dice que podrían decir la verdad, a lo que Niles se niega porque dice que ama a su esposa. Sin embargo, esto lo lleva a su arresto. En C&G Laurel sigue triste porque Christopher no se ha reído, mientras que los demás platican y Oliver les anuncia que Emmett lo acaba de contratar. Annalise llega para anunciarles que ya le entregaron sus resultados y todos pasaron. Mientras todos celebran con alivio, Christopher se ríe frente a Laurel por primera vez, y Annalise le revela que el pequeño se ríe con ella todo el tiempo. Michaela ve de lejos a Tegan, todavía sintiéndose mal. Por otro lado, Annalise le cuenta sobre el veredicto a Tegan, y ambas platican sobre Emmett. Tegan también la invita a salir a bailar, pero Annalise se niega. Por su parte, Emmett informa a sus superiores que perdieron el caso, pero les pide que le den más tiempo para encontrar más clientes. Bonnie-Miller-2-503.png Frank-Michaela-503.png Por su parte, Miller y Asher hablan sobre su victoria en la oficina de fiscales, donde Miller finalmente comienza a aceptar la compañía de Asher. Él termina su conversación abruptamente cuando ve a Bonnie, y una vez que ambos están solos en su oficina, ambos se disculpan sobre como reaccionaron y así se reconcilian. Por otro lado, Frank se encuentra con Ottis, quien le entrega el disco duro que tomó del apartamento de Gabriel, y le confirma que ahora podrá ver todos los movimientos que Gabriel haga en su computadora. Frank regresa el disco duro a la maleta de donde la saco, y sale del apartamento justo a tiempo para encontrarse a una Michaela con una botella subiendo las escaleras. Frank le pregunta sobre que le pasa, y ella le dice en lagrimas que todos la odian. Frank le dice que no es justo para Asher que vaya a llorarle y pedirle que regresen solo porque se siente triste, y al final la ayuda a llegar a casa. De regreso en Caplan & Gold, en medio de la celebración, Gabriel recibe una llamada y se aleja de la fiesta por un momento. thumb|left|251px|Annalise le revela a Nate que la hermana de Bonnie es quien esta en la foto realmente. Oliver lo observa de lejos y se da cuenta de que él tiene un teléfono de tapa como el que Frank le preguntaba como hackear, y comienza a sospechar sobre las intenciones de Frank. Más tarde, en su apartamento Annalise se lava los dientes y una vez que termina escucha que alguien toca la puerta. Para su sorpresa es Nate, quien le enseña la carpeta que Denver mantenía sobre todos, y le muestra la fotografía que obtuvo donde aparece Bonnie. Annalise le dice que se equivoca, pero el esta convencido de que el bebé nunca estuvo muerto. Annalise le dice que se equivoca y que no es Bonnie en la foto, si no que es su hermana... ---- }} thumb|right|250px|Connor comienza a preocuparse sobre el paradero de Oliver. En la boda de Connor y Oliver, el DJ pregunta que donde están los novios. Todos en la fiesta comienzan a mirarse entre todos, y mientras Laurel y Michaela buscan a sus amigos, Connor se abre paso entre la multitud. Una vez que llega al centro de la fiesta, lo vemos con un ojo morado y unos moretones en la cara que parecen algo recientes. Connor solo sonríe y pregunta a todos que si alguien sabe donde está su esposo. Cuando empiezan a llamar a Oliver y el no aparece, Connor comienza a preocuparse... Michaela solo comienza a sospechar sobre Bonnie, quien actúa algo raro. ---- }} Reparto |-|Principales= Annalise-503.png|Annalise Keating Nate-503.png|Nate Lahey Connor-503.png|Connor Walsh Gabriel-503.png|Gabriel Maddox Michaela-503.png|Michaela Pratt Asher-503.png|Asher Millstone Oliver-503.png|Oliver Hampton Laurel-503.png|Laurel Castillo Tegan-503.png|Tegan Price Frank-503.png|Frank Delfino Bonnie-503.png|Bonnie Winterbottom Emmett-503.png|Emmett Crawford *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating *Billy Brown como Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee como Connor Walsh *Rome Flynn como Gabriel Maddox *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry como Asher Millstone *Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton *Karla Souza como Laurel Castillo *Amirah Vann como Tegan Price *Charlie Weber como Frank Delfino *Liza Weil como Bonnie Winterbottom *Timothy Hutton como Emmett Crawford |-| Recurrentes e Invitados= Miller-503.png|Fiscal Interino Ronald Miller Niles-Harrington-503.png|Niles Harrington Victoria-Harper-503.png|Juez Victoria Harper Theresa-503.png|Theresa Hoff Eileen-503.png|Eileen Colterman Juez_2_(5x03).png|Juez del Panel #2 Doris-Reed-503.png|Doris Reid Bethany-Harrington-503.png|Bethany Harrington Juez_1_(5x03).png|Juez del Panel #1 Otis-503.png|Otis *John Hensley como Fiscal Interino Ronald Miller *Mark Harelik como Niles Harrington *Rondi Reed como Juez Victoria Harper *Tamberla Perry como Theresa Hoff *Dendrie Taylor como Eileen Colterman *Alyson Reed como Juez del Panel #2 *Elisa Perry como Doris Reid *Liz Burnette como Bethany Harrington *Kim Estes como Juez del Panel #1 *Atkins Estimond como Otis |-| Personajes Menores= *Jessica Marie Garcia como Rhonda Navarro *Zehra Fazal como Reportero #1 *Tyee Tilghman como Reportero #2 *Myra Cris Ocenar como Persona del Jurado *Derek Basco como DJ de la Boda *Jasmyne Jones como Bebé Christopher *Adrianna Jones como Bebé Christopher Frases Memorables Notas y Trivia Notas *Este episodio fue visto por 3.28 millones de espectadores. *Elisa Perry, que interpreta a Doris Reid durante este episodio, también interpretó a un personaje menor llamado "Kenya" durante el episodio "Anna Mae". Eventos Importantes *Nate continúa investigando al hijo perdido de Bonniw, y descubre que fue la hermana de Bonnie quien se llevó a su bebé. **Nate también le revela a Annalise todo sobre su investigación. *Annalise oficialmente toma su primer caso de Caplan & Gold, Niles Harrington, un ejecutivo psicopata. *La Gobernadora, intentando debilitar a Annalise, obliga a sus estudiantes a someterse a entrevistas ante la junta de ética para poder trabajar en los casos de la demanda colectiva. *Michaela continúa intentando ganarse de vuelta a Tegan; quién por su parte, todavía se niega a hacerle caso incluso. *Frank toma un paso adelante en su investigación hacía Gabriel, con la ayuda de un hacker para observar los movimientos en su laptop. También descubre una identificación falsa de Gabriel. *Annalise le cuenta a Nate sobre sus progresos en el caso de su padre, Sr. Nate Lahey. *Nate parece estar oficialmente en una relación con Theresa Hoff. *Bonnie y Ronald Millr tienen un problema, pero al final logran sobrellevarlo y mejora su relación. *Después de observar las motivaciones de Asher, lo contrata oficialmente como un interno en la Oficina de Fiscales después de contratarlo de manera temporal. Titulo *Cuando Nate Lahey llega al nuevo apartamento de Annalise y le revela que había estado investigando sobre el hijo de Bonnie. Él le dice "The Baby Was Never Dead, Annalise", que se puede traducir a "El Bebé Nunca Murió, Annalise". Esto con respecto al hijo de Bonnie al que su padre, Robert Winterbottom, le hizo creer que estaba muerto. **'" "' – Nate Lahey Música I Gotta Go= "I Gotta Go" - The Ditalians |-| Afternoon= "Afternoon" - Tender |-| Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea= "Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea" - Missio |-| Locaciones *Iglesia St. Claire *Apartamento de Annalise *Casa de los Keating 4 *Caplan & Gold *Oficina del Fiscal de Distrito *Palacio de Justicia de Filadelfia *Apartamento de Gabriel *Apartamento de Asher Caso de la semana Articulo Principal: Caso de Niles Harrington *A petición de Emmett Crawford, Annalise toma el caso de Niles Harrington, un hombre acusado de asesinar a su socio y mejor amigo, tras enterarse que lo abandonaría a él y a la compañía. Audiencia Trailer thumb|center|335 px Galería Wheres my husband-FF503.gif Nate-shows-AK-everything-503.png Frank-Michaela-503.png Bonnie-Miller-2-503.png Theypassed-C&G-503.png Court-503.png Trying the belt-503.png Bethany-AK-EC-Niles-503.png Gabriel-class-K4-house-503.png AK-Bonnie-503.png Miller-apology-503.png C&G-503.png AK-Emmett-Tegan-Niles-503.png Nate-AK-503.png Bonnie-Miller-503.png K3-Gabriel-Oliver-503.png Miller-case-503.png AK-class-503.png AK-reaction-Birkhead-orders-503.png AK-corte-503.png Coliver-503.png Whosebloodisthatbonnie-503.png 503.png Juez 2 (5x03).png Juez 1 (5x03).png Otis-503.png Bethany-Harrington-503.png Doris-Reed-503.png Eileen-503.png Theresa-503.png Victoria-Harper-503.png Niles-Harrington-503.png Miller-503.png Oliver-503.png Laurel-503.png Connor-503.png Emmett-503.png Frank-503.png Bonnie-503.png Tegan-503.png Asher-503.png Michaela-503.png Gabriel-503.png Nate-503.png Annalise-503.png Referencias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Temporada 5 Categoría:Erika Harrison Categoría:Valerie Weiss Categoría:2018 Categoría:Annalise Categoría:Nate Categoría:Connor Categoría:Gabriel Categoría:Michaela Categoría:Asher Categoría:Oliver Categoría:Laurel Categoría:Tegan Categoría:Frank Categoría:Bonnie Categoría:Emmett Categoría:Ronald Miller Categoría:Niles Harrington Categoría:Victoria Harper Categoría:Theresa Hoff Categoría:Eileen Colterman Categoría:Doris Reid Categoría:Bethany Harrington Categoría:Otis Categoría:Rhonda Navarro Categoría:Christopher Categoría:Apartamento de Annalise Categoría:Casa de los Keating 4 Categoría:Caplan y Gold Categoría:Oficina del Fiscal de Distrito Categoría:Palacio de Justicia de Filadelfia Categoría:Apartamento de Wes Categoría:Apartamento de Rebecca Categoría:Iglesia St. Claire Categoría:Flashforward/S5 Categoría:Episodios Flashforward